laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Direct (January 17, 2019)
"Nintendo Direct (January 17, 2019)" is a leak LaxChris covered on January 6th 2019. It was proven fake by a series a Nintendo Twitter posts contradicting the supposed announcements and the fact that the creator, Teochard, came out as it being fake. Content of Leak Direct Animation of Mario Super Sluggers: Fever Pitch. No voice over. Screen of Mario Super Sluggers: Fever Pitch. Release date of June 2019. Takahashi appears Takahashi: Hello, my name is Shinya Takahashi, and as always, we’ll be taking this Nintendo Direct journey together. Just now, you got a first look at a new game. I’m pleased to confirm that the crazy sports action of Mario Super Sluggers is in production for the Nintendo Switch. There’s plenty more to see and talk about with the game, but that will have to wait for now. Next, let’s go over some quick headlines for the Nintendo 3DS. Please, take a look. (Hey, it’s me. I cut out the 3DS stuff because no new game announcements are made and it’s kind of boring. If you want to see this part, let me know. Back to the script.) Takahashi: Welcome back. That’s all we have for 3DS, so let’s move on to the Nintendo Switch. Please take a look. Switch noise. Smashing New Fighters! Narrator: You may recall that two previous characters were announced as DLC fighters for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Piranha Plant, from the Super Mario series, and Joker from the Persona series. We hope both will bring lots of incredible fun into your epic battles, and we’d like to share some extra information. Piranha Plant is scheduled for February 3rd. Physical owners of the game will have until January 31st to register their Smash copies in order to receive Piranha Plant for free. If you’ve bought digital, you’re already set for Piranha Plant! More DLC is planned for the future, and we’ll be letting you know whenever we have news to share. Otherwise, Piranha Plant will be available for purchase on February 3rd. New Boards! New Fun! Narrator: Super Mario Party is getting some new content. Two new boards will be added to the game on January 23. Haunted Mansion will feature a changing board that forces players to think several turns ahead. The other board, Jungle Adventure, will have many branching paths. Pick a path to victory! New content will continue to come to make sure that the Mario Party doesn’t end until you’ve said so. New Games, Approaching Fast! Narrator: When it comes to speed, there is only one Hedgehog to talk to. And it’s time for that Hedgehog to bring some of his previous adventures back to the Nintendo Switch. Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, and Sonic Colors: these three games from the Nintendo Wii family of systems are back and better than ever. Detached Joy-Cons allow for faithful recreations of the classic motion controls while Joy-cons attached to the console allow for playing the games with no motion controls. Choose to play Sonic how you want to! In addition, the multiplayer modes are back and with online functionality! Be on the lookout for Sonic the Hedgehog: Wii-visited when it races onto the Nintendo Switch exclusively on May 21, 2019. That reminds me: make sure to pick up Team Sonic Racing that day as well! When playing Team Sonic Racing on a Switch with Sonic the Hedgehog: Wii-visited save data, alternate costumes for characters based on their appearances in those games will be unlocked. Both will make fast-paced must-haves on May 21, 2019. Reaching a Fever Pitch! Narrator: Mario Super Sluggers: Fever Pitch is coming to the Nintendo Switch. Enter the ballpark to enjoy the great pastime of baseball once again. With fan favorites and newcomers alike, there’s plenty of ballplayers this time around! We’ve upgraded plenty of characters to “captain” status, so you’ll have more freedom with your team. Every character will have an exclusive batting and pitching ability that can be activated by reaching a “Fever Pitch”. This meter in the bottom left will fill as you play the game, and will grow more when you perform great plays. When the time is right, unleash your Fever Pitch and rush to victory! Want to see some of the new players? As you can see, Rosalina, the Koopalings, Professor E. Gadd, Pauline, and even Captain Toad are among the people getting ready. New captains include Rosalina, Pauline, Captain Toad, and even King K. Rool. Once you’ve picked your all-star team, head into the online and play baseball matches against players from around the world. We have a few more secrets regarding the online, but we can’t discuss that right now. In addition, save Baseball Island from Bowser’s evil clutch in the new story mode. His powerful baseball team and their mystical equipment threaten the island, and you must unite the captains. Build your team and defeat Bowser’s minions. Only you can save baseball for everyone. There’s lots to see and do in Mario Super Sluggers: Fever Pitch, and it’ll come out swinging this June. A Wonderful Team Reunites Narrator: The Wonderful 101 is reuniting on the Nintendo Switch. It’s time to defend Earth once more from the GEATHJERK Federation with the Wonderful Ones. The game comes fully loaded with all the original content, along with some extra missions to take on in the multiplayer mode. The Wonderful 101 will also feature a New Game+ mode that will allow you to keep any Wonderful Ones you had in the previous run. In this mode, not only will the game go up an extra difficulty level, but extra enemies and optional missions will appear. It’ll truly be a battle worthy of mankind when the game morphs onto the Switch later this year. But that’s not all. We’re happy to announce Wonderful 101: The Greater Galactic Coalition, the sequel to the Wonderful 101, is in production for the Nintendo Switch. We can’t say anything more, as the details are top secret, but stay tuned, Wonderful Ones. The World Famous Fighter is Here! Narrator: Tekken 7 is coming to the Nintendo Switch! Face off in global battles as Heihachi Mishima, Yoshimitsu, Nina Williams, and more in this game. In this version of Tekken 7, all previous downloadable content is included, so no extra downloads are needed. Use abilities new to the Tekken series such as Rage Art and Power Crush to ensure your victory. And with online battles, the one on one action never ends! We also got a surprise guest coming in. That’s right! Little Mac from the Punch Out!! series is coming to battle the fighters of Tekken! With him, a new Boxing Ring stage in the center of the Bronx in New York will be added. This is truly an all-star cast of brilliant fighters, both old and new! All this and more from Tekken 7 when it pummels your expectations later this year. (There was a semi-long line of other ports and smaller games that I just cut. These games are usually filled last anyway, so more will likely be added. Daemon X Machina is also here. I’ll just save you the trouble. It comes March 12. Time is approximately… 5 minutes) A New Way to Craft! Narrator: You already know a lot about the colorful Yoshi’s Crafted World game coming to the Nintendo Switch, but we’ve left out something a little special. Alongside the game, an optional Nintendo Labo Yoshi kit will release to make the game all the more personal. Construct an adorable Yoshi hat and shoes and build a set of colorful eggs for your Joy-cons. Set your Switch in front of your face by sliding it into the Yoshi nose that hangs in front of your head, and play! The feet connect wirelessly with the Joy-cons in your eggs, allowing for your movement to be taken easily, and motion controls in your eggs will allow you to throw like only a Yoshi can! It’s the craftiest way to play Yoshi’s Crafted World and look out for the Yoshi Kit and Yoshi’s Crafted World when they pop up on your Switch this spring. Trouble Comes in All Sizes Narrator: Following Mario+Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were getting used to their… new friends, the Rabbids. Of course, peace in the Mushroom Kingdom never lasts. A strange group of creatures known as the Dark Teensies came from another world and quickly obtained the SupaMerge technology, creating a new army of Rabbids. It’s up to Mario and the rest of the gang to team up once more and defeat the Dark Teensies before the Mushroom Kingdom falls to their rule. They’re going to need some help from two “legendary” experts in fighting Dark Teensies, but we can’t say anymore at this time. Be on the lookout for more information about Mario+Rabbids 2: A Teensie Bit of Trouble later this year. A Nintendo Cornucopia! Narrator: When it comes to bringing together the family for Nintendo fun, look no further than Nintendo Land: The Grand Re-Opening! Revamped games from the previous title return, while new titles come in to make the party fresh. Whether it’s leading an army of Pikmin, riding the waves of Wave Race, or stepping into the Punch-Out Ring, there’s plenty to do alone and together in this expansive park. More music and other collectibles will allow your theme park to overflow with Nintendo memorabilia and show off your true Nintendo love. Online and local wireless play will allow you to find friends to play with anytime, anywhere. Be on the lookout for Nintendo Land: The Grand Re-Opening when it lights up the Nintendo Switch Fall 2018. A Dream Come True Narrator: The resident hero of the Glade of Dreams is coming onto the Nintendo Switch with a new collection. Rayman Trilogy: A Dream Collection! is coming to the Nintendo Switch. With Rayman, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, and Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, there’s plenty of platforming chaos to be had! Remastered graphics, improved controls, and much more will make this the way to play Rayman, anytime, anywhere. And by scanning compatible amiibo, Rayman will be change his look ingame to match the character. And for those of you with an art side, a Rayman Creator will allow you to create your own custom Rayman design. By scanning the new Rayman amiibo, you can save this new design and bring it to a friend’s house, allowing you to play as your Rayman, even when you don’t have your Switch. Stay awake for the dreamy Rayman Trilogy: A Dream Collection! and the Rayman amiibo when they come out later this year. (Once again, boring nonsense here. Nintendo talking about the online. Takes about 5 minutes, and only thing worth mentioning is that the NES games for January are Mega Man 2, Super Mario Bros. 2 USA, and Earthbound Beginnings.) A Legendary Adventure Narrator: Grezzo is back with The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Reawakening. Revisit a new Koholint Island with new dungeons, items, sidequests, and more on Nintendo Switch. This title is still undergoing a lot of major changes, so we can’t talk a lot about that now. We are glad to say it has a September 2019 release, so look out for this refreshing adventure then. A Spooky Vacation Narrator: Here’s a brand new look at the new Luigi’s Mansion: Hotel of Horrors. Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Professor E. Gadd, and Toad find themselves offered a mysterious free vacation at a hotel, but all is not as it seems. Overnight, the others are captured by the ghosts of the hotel, led once more the frightening King Boo. It’s up to Luigi to save his friends with E. Gadd’s new Poltergust G-00. Throughout the hotel, Luigi will fight dangerous boss ghosts that will test his worth, but completing these will allow him to rescue one of the others. Upon rescue, they’ll team up with Luigi and bring new abilities to explore the hotel with. Don’t be scared though, Luigi is still the star! It’s just dangerous to go alone, after all! All this and more when Luigi’s Mansion: Hotel of Horrors sucks up your time on April 23rd. The Quiet Life Narrator: Animal Crossing is all about the quiet life, and that’s what coming in Animal Crossing: Back to Basics. For this installment of the beloved series, plenty of changes were made to provide the best new experience possible! Players will take part in a Community Board, where each will be allowed to take on individual Public Works Projects in the name of city’s Mayor and new Vice Mayor, Tortimer and Isabelle. Main Street has been moved into the town for faster access, and similar stores have been condensed. The newly formed Summer Haven is a warm forest reserve headed by the outdoorsman, Harvey. Here, you’ll be able to interact with villagers that are taking a vacation both from your town and beyond. You’ll also be able to catch rare bugs here. You can also buy furniture and other goodies here with the MEOW coupons. This time, MEOW coupons are given by the villagers for doing favors and keeping the town clean. Keep them happy! In Nook’s Homes, you can now perform renovations to your home and change its appearance at the same time! Now, your encyclopedia of fish, bugs, and fossils will note which species have been donated to the museum for easy collecting! We’d love to show you more, but we gotta keep a few secrets, so stay tuned for more Animal Crossing information as it nears a Fall 2019 window. Narrator: That’s all the headlines for Nintendo Switch. Takahashi: How was that? Thanks for watching. With the Nintendo Switch and 3DS families, we hope to make 2019 a year full of mystical adventures, intense battles, endless exploration, and above all, fun. All of these titles and more will be hitting the Nintendo Switch and 3DS this year, so I hope you’re looking forward to them. Good-bye. LaxChris' Thoughts LaxChris started out with the observation that this is likely the longest leak he has ever covered. He wonders why, if it was fake, why anyone would take the time to type this out. He also points out the momentum it was getting with 6,842 views and counting at the time the video was created. He called the leak real. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Nintendo Direct Leak Category:Fake Leak